


you make forever feel safe

by fagsymbiote



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, i just finished taz and i have a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagsymbiote/pseuds/fagsymbiote
Summary: Forever is a long time to be with someone, and Magnus is equal parts terrified and excited.





	you make forever feel safe

Magnus had won a full scale rebellion against an insane tyrant already, not even all that long ago, and he was pretty sure he’d still never been more nervous than he was in this moment. He’d never planned ahead when it came to much of anything in life, and yet here he was, committing to forever. 

And he didn’t have any second thoughts, of course not, forever was just a very long time. Magnus loved Julia more than he’d ever loved another person--more than he’d loved anything, actually--and she was, without a doubt, the only person he could consider a forever with. He took a deep breath, exhaled, fidgeted, untucked and retucked his tunic countless times, just waiting to be told it was time. 

Soon enough, Steven was in the room with Magnus telling him it was time, and Magnus tried willing his shaky hands to still. It didn’t work, so he walked to his place on the altar with his hands clasped behind his back. 

“How’re you feeling?” Steven asked, leaning in close to Magnus.

“I’ve never been this scared before,” Magnus whispered, fidgeting still, “but I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with her.”

“Good answer,” he said, clapping Magnus on the back and settling back into his place behind him.

It was barely a minute before Julia was coming down the aisle, beaming and more beautiful than anyone Magnus had seen in his life. He wasn’t sure anyone on the planet could even compare. She was next to him in moments, taking his hands in hers, and Magnus was smiling so hard it hurt. The nerves had all but drained away, because Julia was there and she was marrying him, and if she smiled at him like this for the rest of his life, then maybe forever wasn’t so terrifying.

He hardly remembered the vows, too busy trying to drink in every moment, but he knew he cried saying his. Julia reached a gentle hand to cup his face, to wipe away the tears, still smiling at him like she was unable to do anything else. He knew he probably had a similar look on his own face.

Soon, they were officially married, even had the rings to prove it. Magnus couldn’t help but kiss her as soon as he was able, lifting her off the ground and delighting in the squeal she let out. He peppered kisses all over her face and she scrunched up her nose, but her face melted into one of complete contentment when he finally pressed his lips to hers. Magnus had tuned out the friends and family seated in front of them, tuned out the laughter and the cheers.

In this moment, Julia, _his wife_ , was the only thing that mattered. 

After the wedding, they went home. No grand vacation to speak of, and both of them were grateful for it. This was all they needed. To be home, in their home, _finally_ married was all they needed. They both thought they’d go insane waiting until Magnus’ rebellion had won to do this, but _god_ was it worth the wait.

They spend the following days wrapped up in each other, completely enthralled by the fact that they’d both agreed to something as final as forever. They rarely left their room, and didn’t leave the house at all for the next week.

Life could wait, responsibilities could wait. Forever started _now._

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of feelings!!!!! magnus loves julia so much and it's very important to me


End file.
